


Mudana kisu

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Band-Aids, Gen, Kid Fic, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “È passato?” gli chiese poi, con aria speranzosa.Se non altro, aveva smesso di piangere, limitandosi a singhiozzare di tanto. Lo fissava con occhi sbarrati, come sconvolto.“Certo che non mi è passato! Voglio un cerotto!”





	Mudana kisu

**_ \- Mudana kisu - _ **

Takaki era arrivato al limite della sopportazione.

Erano settimane ormai che andava avanti, e lui non era sicuro di riuscire ad arrivare vivo alla fine di quella giornata.

Quando aveva accettato di badare al figlio di cinque anni di un’amica della madre, l’aveva preso come un gioco da ragazzi.

Aveva pensato che fosse necessario presentarsi tutti i giorni puntuale dopo pranzo, sedersi davanti alla televisione, e lasciare il piccolo Ryosuke con le sue costruzioni o a un qualsiasi altro gioco, senza che lui dovesse dargli troppa considerazione. L’aveva preso, insomma, per un guadagno facile.

La prima volta che si era recato in quella casa, dopo che la madre del bambino era uscita, aveva impiegato meno di dieci minuti prima di rendersi conto del fatto che non sarebbe stato così semplice come aveva pensato.

Meno di dieci minuti, prima di accorgersi del fatto che quello non era un bambino normale.

C’era stato palesemente qualcosa di sbagliato nella sua linea genetica, o probabilmente era stato scambiato in culla e in quella famiglia era finito il figlio di Satana in persona.

Non lo ascoltava mai.

Non appena la madre metteva piede fuori di casa, perdeva quel sorriso angelico e cominciava ad urlare e a correre, proponendo sempre i giochi peggiori, mostrando di conoscere ogni singolo passatempo che potesse o creare incredibilmente disordine o essere incredibilmente pericoloso, e a poco serviva che lui glielo negasse, trovava sempre il modo di fare quello che voleva.

Ma quel pomeriggio le cose sembravano andare peggio del solito.

Era aprile, e c’era una bella giornata.

Aveva pensato di approfittare del sole e della temperatura tiepida per portarlo a giocare in giardino, sperando che all’aperto non avrebbe avuto troppo spazio di manovra per combinare qualche disastro.

Ancora una volta, si era sbagliato.

Dopo aver passato qualche minuto a correre senza sosta, mentre lui tentava invano di fermarlo e di fargli fare qualcosa di più tranquillo.

Si era distratto per un attimo, sentendo il telefono squillare dall’interno della casa, e si era voltato con aria dubbiosa verso il bambino.

Alla fine, aveva ceduto.

“Ryo-chan! Sto entrando un attimo in casa a rispondere al telefono... mi raccomando, stai attento a non farti male!” gli disse, andando velocemente a rispondere.

Non impiegò più di cinque minuti a raggiungere il telefono, prendere il messaggio dell’interlocutore e appuntare su un foglietto di carta il numero perché lo facesse richiamare, e tornare in giardino.

Ma, evidentemente, fu abbastanza.

Al suo ritorno, Ryosuke aveva trovato il modo di arrampicarsi sull’acero piantato in giardino.

Non era andato troppo in alto, era ancora sui rami più bassi, e si reggeva abbracciato ad un ramo, palesemente bloccato, senza più essere in grado di proseguire né di tornare indietro.

Yuya prese un respiro profondo.

Poi un altro.

Poi un altro ancora.

Sentiva avvicinarsi un attacco di panico, ma dentro di sé si diceva di dover mantenere la calma, di dover essere razionale e di dover trovare un modo per tirare giù il bambino da quel maledetto albero.

Si avvicinò, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui e vedendolo piangere.

“Ryo-chan, ti sei fatto male?” gli chiese, preoccupato a morte. Percorse con gli occhi il corpo del bambino, scorgendogli un graffio sulla guancia e uno sul braccio, ma per fortuna non sembrava niente di grave.

“Yuuyan! Non riesco a scendere, aiutami!” urlò, singhiozzando tanto da far pena.

Il più grande sospirò, poi fissò con poco entusiasmo l’albero e prese ad arrampicarcisi.

Salì lentamente, attento a non cadere e cercando di non guardare di sotto perché, per quanto potesse essere basso, era comunque una sfida al suo senso di vertigini.

Raggiunto il bambino, tese le braccia verso di lui, invitandolo ad afferrarle.

“Aggrappati a me, Ryo. Sta tranquillo, va tutto bene” gli disse, con la voce che gli tremava e che, ne era certo, non era minimamente rassicurante.

Il piccolo scosse ripetutamente la testa.

“No, ho paura! Vienimi a prendere Yuya!” gli chiese, quasi implorando, e l’altro si fermò per un secondo, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi e poi cominciando ad avanzare, fin quando non fu abbastanza vicino da poterlo prendere in braccio.

Ryosuke si avviluppò a lui, mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo e stringendolo, mentre cominciava lentamente la discesa.

Cercava di tremare il meno possibile, e di tenere fermo contro di sé il bambino con una mano, mentre con l’altra afferrava un ramo dopo l’altro per tenerli entrambi in equilibrio.

Erano arrivati sui rami più bassi, quando mise un piede in fallo.

Fu una reazione a catena: scivolò lievemente, e mentre cercava di trovare un nuovo appoggio per il piede, Ryosuke lanciò un grido e si strinse contro di lui, togliendogli una visuale chiara e facendogli perdere l’equilibrio.

Caddero a peso morto sul terreno, per fortuna coperto da un tappeto d’erba.

Yuya cadde di schiena, tenendo il bambino sopra di se e facendogli da cuscino.

Rimasero un momento in silenzio, immobili, cercando di riaversi dallo choc per la caduta.

Poi contemporaneamente Takaki si morse un labbro e si lamentò per il dolore alla schiena e il bambino scoppiò nuovamente a piangere, più forte di prima.

Ignorando il dolore, si mise a sedere, abbracciandolo e cercando di consolarlo.

“Dai Ryo-chan, sta tranquillo, non è successo niente!” gli disse, con tono di voce cantilenante, cullandolo lentamente.

Il bambino continuava imperterrito a strillare, senza dare cenno di voler smettere.

“Dove ti fa male?” gli chiese poi, e il bambino si portò la manina paffuta verso il braccio, poi sulla testa all’altezza della tempia, dove era graffiato.

Senza pensarci, ricordando che la madre lo faceva sempre con lui quando si faceva male, si protese verso di lui, dandogli un bacio sul punto che aveva indicato.

“È passato?” gli chiese poi, con aria speranzosa.

Se non altro, aveva smesso di piangere, limitandosi a singhiozzare di tanto. Lo fissava con occhi sbarrati, come sconvolto.

“Certo che non mi è passato! Voglio un cerotto!” urlò, asciugandosi distrattamente le lacrime con il dorso della mano.

Yuya rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.

Ebbe seriamente voglia di scoppiare a piangere anche lui, per la frustrazione.

Ma alla fine si rassegnò, com’era abituato a fare, e lo prese in braccio, portandolo in bagno per disinfettargli le ferite.

Le sciacquò, applicandovi sopra un cerotto, quello con i pupazzi disegnati sopra perché al bambino quelli normali sembravano non andare bene.

E lui fu certo che il problema non fossero i pupazzi, quanto il fatto che quei cerotti si trovassero in cima allo scaffale, e che lui dovette penare per arrivarci.

Aveva sperato che lo spavento preso prima lo facesse calmare almeno per il resto del pomeriggio, ma non fu così fortunato.

A cinque anni evidentemente, la memoria non era lunga abbastanza da mantenere il ricordo di avvenimenti così poco importanti.

Passò il resto della giornata a stargli dietro, senza lasciarlo da solo nemmeno per un secondo.

Forte dei suoi diciott’anni, la sua memoria invece era buona abbastanza da ricordargli che non voleva che una cosa del genere si ripetesse.

Al momento di andare via, Ryosuke e la madre lo accompagnarono alla porta, e lui fece il più in fretta possibile; non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa.

Il bambino agitava la mano verso di lui, in segno di saluto, sorridendo apertamente.

“Ciao ciao, Yuuyan. Mi sono divertito oggi!” gli disse, poi parve pensarci e aggiunse. “Ricordati che se ti fai male ci devi mettere un cerotto, i baci non vanno bene!” esclamò, per poi correre di nuovo dentro casa.

Yuya rimase fermo, guardando la porta chiudersi.

Si sentiva... vuoto.

La schiena gli faceva ancora male.

Avrebbe voluto piangere.

Avrebbe voluto un bacio.

Avrebbe voluto un cerotto. Quello con i pupazzi, ovviamente.


End file.
